


Too Much Paperwork

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 15:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5054770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has a birthday present for Phryne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Much Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rivendellrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivendellrose/gifts).



> Just a quick something I whipped up (heh) for my writing partner. I was going to hang onto this one just for the birthday girl, buuuuuut it wouldn't be right, would it? ;)

Phryne’s back hit the surface of her bed. The covers had baked in the too-warm January sun and for a second she flinched, and then Jack was on top of her, his knees on either side of her hips and one big beautiful hand easily pinning her wrists above her head. He kissed her hungrily, deliberately, pressing his body against hers, letting him feel how in earnest he was. 

When she felt the smooth-filed metal surround her wrists, tethering her to the brass headboard, she broke the kiss, laughing. 

“I thought clapping me in irons involved too much paperwork, Inspector,” Phryne teased, her breath starting to come in quick little gasps. 

He grinned and chuckled darkly, trailing his lips over her half-exposed clavicle. “A birthday present requires a little extra effort.”

“Effort? I do hope you realize I _let_ you cuff me.” He hummed an affirmative against her breastbone. “My birthday was a week ago, darling.” Phryne tried to press closer to his mouth. Her fingers wound around the six-inch chain that linked the two cuffs, which was decidedly not standard police issue. _Oh, he did put some thought into this..._ “And yours is next week. So whose birthday do you mean?”

But Jack only chuckled again, and drew back. “You look a little _warm_ ,” he murmured, undressing her with his eyes. 

Phryne licked her lips in anticipation. 

Almost casually, he stripped her, tossing her clothes aside haphazardly as needless barriers between himself and her. One or two items of clothing involved more creative removal: he simply tore them off of her, ripping them with rough hands, treating her expensive garments with complete disdain. But those hands were so insidiously gentle on her stomach and her ribs and her shoulders. She writhed and hummed under his touch, demanding without words, but he seemed determined to keep his fingers away from the places she most wanted his caress. 

“You look a little warm yourself, Jack,” she panted, feeling the sweat beginning to dot her skin, and seeing the same forming above his upper lip. “Why don’t you get comfortable?”

He seemed to think that was a good idea, because he nodded and reached for his tie. Phryne settled herself in for a show. 

Jack pulled the maroon silk quickly from around his neck. “That’s all you get to see,” he smirked. 

“What? Ja-ack.” Phryne pouted prettily, but her middle twisted very pleasantly as he knelt on the bed and bound his tie round her eyes. 

“Don’t worry,” he promised, capturing her lips in his for several short, sweet kisses. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Phryne felt the mattress rebound as he stood up. “And how precisely do you plan to do that, Detective Inspector?”

“At the moment, I’m taking off my suit jacket.” She heard the smile in his voice, and fancied that she felt the weight of his eyes on her bare skin, on her aching breasts and on the hair between her thighs, wet with more than the heat of the day. “Now I’m draping it over your dressing table chair.”

“Are you actually going to describe every piece of clothing as you take it off?”

“No...” His voice rippled through Phryne’s ears and straight into her groin. “I don’t want to torment you _that_ much. Not today. You’ll just have to use your imagination.”

So she did. For every soft swish of cloth over his skin, she pictured the lean, taut muscles of his arms and torso being bared. When his shirt and then his singlet hit the floor, Phryne imagined the sunlight on his chest, and licked her lips. She heard him toe off his shoes, and then the sound of his belt being unbuckled. In her mind’s eye she saw his white undershorts tenting with his erection, and she let out a frustrated little whimper and squirmed on the bed, squeezing her thighs together. 

“Ssh... patience, love...” The bed dipped under his weight, and then he was leaning over her, nipping at her lips while the head of his cock nudged at her hip. 

“Patience be damned,” Phryne laughed, trying to get her legs around his hips. But the satin coverlet was becoming slippery, and Jack easily avoided her trap. 

“I’m going to leave the room for a little while,” he murmured, cupping her face. His broad hand felt heavy and warm against her cheek. Phryne turned and nuzzled her nose into his palm, breathing in his scent. Her tongue laved across the callused skin, and it seemed that she could feel all the ridges and creases and hard places and soft places that life had carved into his hand. Jack stroked her lower lip with the pad of his thumb. His cock twitched insistently and Phryne instinctively tried to reach for him. 

“Don’t be long,” she said wryly, relaxing against her bonds. 

Jack chuckled. “I won’t be.”

He rose again, and she heard him opening and closing the wardrobe, and then a swish of heavy fabric as he wrapped his dressing gown around his naked body. His bare feet padded across the plush carpet of her bedroom, and then he slipped out, closing the door behind him with barely a click. 

Phryne settled back against her pillows and bolsters, and waited. And waited. A light hot wind blew threw the open window beside the bed, momentarily cooling the perspiration on Phryne’s skin but inflaming the desire still building in Jack’s absence. It seemed to stretch on and on and on, leaving her to writhe and rub herself on the slick satin and arch her pelvis up to the ministrations of the wind. 

“Oh thank God!” she exploded, when she heard her door open. “You were gone for an hour!”

“I was gone for ten minutes,” Jack corrected her, his mirth audible. “I would’ve thought you’d have found your way out of the cuffs by now,” he added teasingly. 

Phryne blushed. She hadn’t even considered trying to escape. 

She heard him put down a tray, and discard his robe with a soft crumpling sound. “Open your mouth,” Jack ordered, sitting down beside her. 

Phryne simpered at him. “Say please.”

His breath was suddenly on her face, the presence of his head over hers a palpable weight. “Please...” he murmured. 

She consented to let her mouth fall open, and in a moment, she felt something juicy and sweet sliding over her lips. “Mmm... I adore white peaches,” she said, smiling and chewing slowly. “They’re quite my favorite fruit.”

“I know,” Jack said. He fed her another slice, and then another, kissing her deeply between each bit of fruit. His sticky fingers made little patterns in juice on her breasts and belly, and then he followed the trails with his tongue. Phryne felt his hand ghost over the tops of her thighs, and shivered. 

“Cold?”

“No...” she purred seductively, or tried to. “On fire.”

“Hmm.”

Phryne heard a clinking sound, then felt something small and stiff nudging at her lips. She closed her lips around the straw and gratefully sipped the ice water. “Oh, that’s lovely,” she sighed when Jack took the glass away. She heard the ice clatter in the glass as he took a long drink for himself, and then before Phryne could react, Jack was kneeling between her legs. 

The shock of his icy tongue on her hot wet flesh made Phryne shriek in shocked delight, and then moan, long and low and shaky.

When he had made her clamp her thighs round his head and climax so hard she was trembling from the force, he crawled his way up her torso and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself in his mouth.

He rocked his cock against her, stroking her now very sensitive clit. “Jack!” she whimpered, in desperation.

“Hmm?”

“I want you to fuck me.”

“Hmm... patience, Phryne...”

“Oh, fuck your patience!”

He fondled one breast and then the other, attending to each hard pebbled nipple in turn, all the while still slowly thrusting his hard cock across Phryne's clit and folds.

Finally she couldn’t stand it anymore. She could feel herself trembling on the edge of another orgasm and jerked her hips up frantically against him, trying to find release.

Instantly Jack pinned her hips down and thrust all the way into her, _hard_ , and even his mouth clamped on hers wasn't enough to completely drown out her ecstatic cries.

He kissed her lips and her face softly, gently stroking her arms and shoulders to bring her down. His body pressed her into the mattress, grounding her. “Phryne.”

“Oh, _God_ , Jack—!”

He pulled off the blindfold and she saw his eyes, faraway and intent and adoring, and knew she was looking at him the same way. She brought her legs up to wrap around his back and he cupped his hands under her rump to support her as he fucked her slowly and deeply. She strained against the cuffs but it was no use, so he brought his hands up to twine with hers.

She felt the force of his ejaculation when he climaxed, of his release hitting her inner walls. It was one of the most intense things she could ever feel with a man, and she adored feeling it with Jack.

Utterly spent, Jack managed to uncuff Phryne before collapsing in an untidy heap beside her. In spite of the heat, she snuggled up against his chest, almost purring with contentment.

“Jack.” 

“Hmm?” 

“Who would’ve thought that paperwork could be so satisfying?”


End file.
